


This was all for Credence

by Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Kinks, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Grindeldore, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy/pseuds/Fantasticpiratesofthegalaxy
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING FOR THE NEW FANTASTIC BEASTS MOVIE!!!!*Its been a month since Credence joined Grindelwald, and he has been spoiled with luxury all the time, and for the first time in his life he feels loved and appreciated.  He also starts developing a crush on Grindelwald, which the older Wizard uses for his own benefits. Because he just got a new plan, a plan that should help him get more successful in the future. He needs another very strong which or wizard, and since him and Credence are two of the most powerful wizards, it is all decided.  They need to create a child together. A strong child which might in the future take over Grindelwalds work as his heir and will be able to fully getting his goal come true. All it takes is the right potion, taking Credences virginity, along with manipulating a lot with his trust, to make it all work, and it all worked out perfectly!But as Credence, being pregnant, finds out the truth about Grindelwalds plan, he feels used, and his feelings for Grindelwald slowly fades away.. but at the same time Grindelwald goes from just wanting to use credence for his plan to actually falling in love with him.. but will it be too late at that time..?





	This was all for Credence

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of smut in this chapter, wink wink wink ;D

A month has went past since the events in Paris. Grindelwald won the respect of hundreds of people who spreaded his word to the world, as some joined him too. One who choosed to join him is Credence Barebone, who desperately tried to find out the truth about his own identity, and Grindelwald gave him that answer. He is Aurelius Dumbledore. Whatever exactly it means, he dosent know just yet. But Grindelwald has told him a lot of stuff about his so called brother, Albus Dunbledore. He has told him about how Albus wants to kill him, wants to hunt him down and as well as how he once had betrayed Gellert Grindelsald when they used to be friends years ago. And of course, after how nice Credence feels around the older man he trusts every word. Because not only had he given him his real name and a wand, he has also gotten him his own room. A nice luxurious big room, one of the houses nicest rooms, as Gellert said himself, and Credence actually felt more appreciated and happy than he has felt for so long. Grindelwald is feeding him amazing food every day, giving him new comfortable clothes, and a nice home with a killer view. Grindelwald usually let Credence be alone so he can settle down  slowly, as he dont want to stress Credence too much. Even though Credence has been eyeing Grindelwald lately with an awed dreamy look, and of course Grindlewald noticed, and took that into a count when he finally thought of a new plan..

Grindelwald knocked at the door to Credences room waiting for him to tell him its okay to come in, and when he did he saw Credence talk to his phoenix in one of the corners of the room.

"Aurelius?" Grindelwald approached the younger man who turned around to see what he might want from him. Grindelwalds hand gently touches the younger wizards cheek and strokes it, a move he knew Credence really enjoyed, the hand ended up on his shoulder after it has been running down his neck.

"My boy, i need to talk to you.." Grindelwald says and the gentle and smooth voice almost melted Credence into his touch as Grindelwalds other hand went up to cup his cheek.

"I couldn't help but notice how you keep looking at me.. "

Credences eyes went wide and his face turning a deep red color as he quickly pulld away from him looking away shyly, afraid that Grindelwald would either hit him, abandon him or kill him because he thinks, thats he is disgusting for even doing such a thing!

"I-its not how you think it is.. its not.. im not-"

Grindelwald cutted off his sentence when he leaned in and stole a kiss from the younger wizards lips before pulling away, chuckles when Credences face turned so red it seems like being on the edge of exploding.

"Its okay Aurelius.. in fact i fancy you too.. i think you're different.. and i wouldnt mind having such a cute wizard such as yourself as a lover." He gently said as he caresses his cheek with his left hand, while their eyes met. He could tell how shy Credence was. He has only kissed one person and that person was Percival Graves.. or thats who Credence thought he had kissed.. Grindelwald was the real one he had once fallen in love with. The one he once kissed in the dark alleyway.. the one who had once touched Credence in all his unholy places which is forbitten at the secound salem church he lived at. Grindelwald in disguise as Percival Graves. He even taught Credence to kneel down in front of him, sucking him off in the correct way, like a good boy would do.. but they never actually got to the part of having actual sex. But Gellert had to admit he got pretty addicted to the touches anyway. And quite addicted To the younger male all generally. But his work took over his lust, and "graves" broked Credences heart. But lucky for him, he isnt Graves anymore, now he's Grindelwald, and this is his change to make it up to him again. He got so happy when Credence stepped through the blue flames to join him a month ago. When he choosed him over his friend Nagini, over his old life. And this isn't only because he wants to use him, its because he has a feeling deep down in his dark wicked heart telling him that this boy will stay with him, and hopefully give him a change to feel happier. But he shouldn't forget why he's here either. It was good that Credence has eyed him the way he did . The fact that he has such an interest in him, was a big win for Grindelwalds sneaky mind.

He starts kissing Credences lips again, this time much deeper, and when he felt the younger male kiss back he purred in victory. The plan was working very well so far. So Grindelwald thought to himself that now will be the perfect time for step two..-   
But as a surprise Credence kneeled down in front of him to open his pants, before Grindelwald could even act on his own, which surely caught him as a surprise, as he hasn't really expect Credense to take it to this on his own, but of course he would, he was trained by the best back in New York!

"Oh, look at how much of a good boy you are, well trained, knowing exactly how to please your man. " he smirked as his pants where finally removed along with any undergarments, feeling both impatient and pleased when he saw Credence suddently turned his head down shyly.

"No need to be shy, You have apperantly done this before.. just open your mouth and I'll help you.."

He grins as he obeys in a slow and shy manner looking up at him again and opening his mouth as as was asked to, and Grindelwald grapped the young males head with one hand and his own dick with the other, placing it into his open mouth, before grapping his head with both his hands now and slamming the dick deep down his throat, surprised that Credence could take it, but of course, he was trained by the best back in New York, as he before thought! Grindelwalf himself!   
The younger male grapped his hips to steady himself, as Grindelwald slammed into him repeatedly enjoying the view he got of Credence, especially every time the younger male and him had eye contact. There where something hypnotic about his eyes, and he could see Credence clearly loved it too, because of his pleading look, a look pleading him to keep going. Begged him for more. Both panted with pleasure as Grindelwald kept thrusting into his mouth.

"Shit! Stop!" *grindelwald finally pulled out of his mouth leaving a trial of saliva from Credences still open mouth and hungry tongue to Grindelwalds throbbing hard cock.

"Dont make me cum just yet, my beautiful boy, i need to get inside you first.. take off your clothes and go to the bed on all 4, with that beautiful ass of yours raised up all good and ready for me.." grindelwald orders, and he smirks when Credence gently stood up and dries his lips before beginning ro undress, in front of him like he asked him to, and when Credence was all naked, he almost froze on the spot shyly as he tries to cover himself with his hands.

"No dont do that, you are beautiful, Credence.. Aurelius .. now remove those hands and go lay on the bed like i told you to.."

Credence carefully removed his hands to show himself as he went to the bed like he is asked to, raises his backside like the obedient boy he apperantly is in bed, and when he feels Grindelwalds weight on the bed, he suddently turns around onto his own back to face the older Wizard and closes his legs.

"I-i havent tried this before.. i dont know how it feels like.. ive only been touched.. d-does it hurt..?"

Grindelwald gently smiles and cups his cheek. Gently places Credences legs around his waist while they where facing each others.

"No, i would never hurt you my boy .. i promise.. let's do it like this, so we can see each other.. then you'll know that you will be safe and can trust me, and that i can see if you get uncomfortable.. okay..?"

Credence blushes deeply and nodes after he asked that, as he chew down his bottom lip and closed his eyes when Grindelwald gently began thrusting inside of him, which caused the younger boy to let out a yelp, while he locked his legs around the olders waist more, trying to steady himself.

"are you okay? Do you want me to pull out..?" Grindelwald asks in the most gentle and caring tone he could make.

Credence shakes his head and breaths slowly. "Im okay.. and No.. i want you to keep going..just.. be careful..it feels a little weird.. "

Grindelwald smiles with relief that he wants to keep going as he didnt want to force anything, because for the plan to fully work the boy shouldn't loose his trust in him.

He gently thrusted in deeper and deeper, then pulled back out, then this time almost slammed it back in, gathering the most amazing moan from the younger wizard underneath him.

"Mm you like it there dont you..? Do you want me to do it again, Credence..?"

"Y-yes..!"

"Yes what my boy? Beg for it my love..!" Pulled out a little to tease him which just made the younger male feel even more needy.

"Ah.. n-no please dont pull out.. mm..! P-please slam that hard cock of yours so deep inside me it'll make me scream..!"

Grindelwald was surely very pleased with the answer he got, so how could he not do as Credence aked him all that pretty for? so he slammed back inside of him again, causing the younger male to let out another pleasured moan, and this time he keeps it going, slamming deep inside him over and over in a fast pase, making the younger boy just beg even more, and this was all like music to Grindelwalds ears, the perfect ear and eye candy for him.

"Oh! Youre perfect, Credence! Aurelius..! Such a good boy for me! Taking me in like you are a damn pro at this! Slamming deep inside your perfectly tight hole makes my hard cock want you even more! Mm..!"

Credence swings his arms tightly around Grindelwald as he begins to cling to him with a overdose of pleasure, while his eyes are shut, moaning and panting desperately and very loud too, making Grindelwald relieved that he had casted a sound cancelling spell on the room so none of his followers will hear their heated situation.

"Mm fuck, you look so beautiful! Ah..!! You gotta cum soon?" Grindelwald asked , as he forms a cocky smile when he Saw Credence node his head desperately in between the delicious moans.

"You have been such a good boy, so i wouldn't hold you back.. so go on, cum for me, my beauftul noy!" and so Credence did, like he had been trained for it, he came right on commmand, digging his nails into Grindelwalds skin, but he doesn't mind, he does enjoy a bit of sexual pain then and there..

Credence collapses back onto the pillow after he releases all over both of them, panting heavily, as his mouth kept staying open like he was still panting for air. Grindelwald doesn't pull out, because no, thats not how its gonna be!

"Now its my turn..!" As he once again thrusts deep inside of him harder and faster this time Credences hands graps the sides of the pillow, both of them moaning to the rythm of the thrusts until Grindelwald finally came deep inside of the younger male, and the feeling of all the white sticky fluid filling up the inside of Credence just made the younger male cum again, and when that was all done they both collapsed onto the bed beside of each other, both of them being panting and sweating messes.

"Fuck, Credence youre damn perfect, my boy! Havent had sex this good since Al..- *stopped his sentence before he could finish the name he was about to say before continuing his now changed sentence* -.. before all back in my youth..! When i was at your age.."

Credence pants heavily as he weakly raises his head to look at him. "My age.. is that really how long ago since you had a lover..? When you where 23 years old..?"

Grindelwald doesn't answer but instead pulling Credence into his embrace holding him close. This is the first time Credence actually feels safe. The first time he is feeling loved, after Percival.. and he's happy, very happy, he had finally found someone he loves.. someone who loves him back, someone he can trust.. but of course he has no idea that the older wizard does indeed has a plan with him, and that this plan is so far a success.. the plan has been planted, seeded, and now it just have to grow inside of Credences unprotected womb.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first chapter i really hope you like it so far ^^


End file.
